


White's Never Looked So Dirty

by Burningchaos



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Acquainted with Loneliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	White's Never Looked So Dirty

  
Harry knew the main thing to remember about being a wizard was to expect the unexpected. "Always be prepared!" Those damn boy scouts had that right, except there were no shiny badges for learning the skills to make sure you were. Hells Bells, he would have liked a badge or two right now, but he was fairly sure there weren't any badges for lessons on not beating the crap out of your older brother.

Of course, Harry knew there was no such thing as being prepared when your brother decides to stick his hands down your pants, grab your dick and latch his very talented tongue on your neck. Your obviously insane, sex starved White Court Vampire brother.

"Thomas!" Harry managed to push his brother back. He moved to what he thought was a safe distance as Thomas continued to stalk him.

Prey.

Harry felt like Prey. He felt that before, but never exactly like this. His skin was too tight, and his mind was quickly being over run by confusion.

"You smell like her." Thomas moved to follow him as he darted around the couch.

His apartment was too small; there was really no way to escape, and he refused to hurt his brother. Their relationship was difficult; there were too many differences between them, too many years and unknowns. But he loved his brother; he was his only family.

He'd also thought his brother was the sexiest man he'd ever seen from the second he saw him.

Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Incest was filthy, wrong, and against every lesson he'd ever learned about what was good and wholesome. He was pretty sure there was going to be a very special place in hell for him; because even though he was running away he was harder then a fourteen year old seeing a set of naked tits for the first time, even if they had been Elaine's.

Thomas managed to grab his arm and pull him closer; his skin was luminous, his eyes starved. Harry couldn't help the shiver of desire that burned through his veins. Thomas' touch set his skin on fire; he could barely breathe, and wondered if he looked like Justine did when falling under the other man's addictive touch.

"Luccio touched you with her hands, her body..." Thomas grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him closer; his grip was strong enough to rip it. "I wasn't going to do this, but..." his voice broke off. "When I am done with you, after I have fucked you, the only scent you'll have on your skin will be mine. The only marks you will ever wear again will be mine. You won't even remember last night after this."

Harry gasped as Thomas brutally slammed him against the wall and savagely snarled, "Mine," before claiming his mouth in an equally brutal kiss.

There was nothing he could do, there was nothing he wanted to do. Harry gave himself over, Thomas owned him. "Yours."


End file.
